ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Electrolite (Tech 10: Rebooted)
Electrolite is an alien from'' Tech 10: Rebooted. His evolved form is 'Ultimate Electrolite. You may be looking for the '''Electrolite from the old Tech 10 continuity. Abilities Electrolite's general abilities include: *Electrokinesis **Electrolite can create, absorb, and control electricity at will. *Lightning Travel *Electrolite can transform his body into lightning and shoot himself through the air. Electrolite, being an Amprey, has several specific abilities exclusive to his specific subtypes. *Environmental Recharge (Curzi Subtype) **Curzi Electrolite can recharge his energy by absorbing latent electric energy from the environment around him. *Sharpshot (Anpe Subtype) **Anpe Electrolite can fire off special homing shots of electric charge. *Flight (Dero Subtype) **Dero Electrolite can fly without the unpredictability of Lightning Travel. It should be noted that Electrolite's electricity abilities stem from his control of the plasma that conducts the electricity; while he can control the electrons themselves separately from the plasma, it requires far more concentration and energy than would be practical in a fight. Techniques Over the years, Tech has created special techniques for his alien forms that are not part of their natural ability set. Electrolite's include: * Electro Ball: A ball of varying size made from electricity. The ball can be lobbed around and even bounced off objects until it hits its target. * Electro Punch: A punch charged with electrical energy. The charged blow can be enough to send the target flying, despite Electrolite's normally subpar strength. * Chain Storm: An attack that lets the electricity he generates strike freely. This attack will hit any nearby person or object that lacks insulation. * ACDCage: A defensive maneuver that surrounds his body with an orb of electrical energy. This technique stops magnetic projectiles and electrocutes anything that touches it. * Lightning Net: A grid of electricity that can be placed between any two surfaces as a trap. Depending on the amount of electricity pumped into it, its deadliness can vary from 'standard bug zapper' to 'flash-fry a truck'. Appearance Electrolite is a humanoid alien that resembles anthropomorphic lightning. Normally, he's a striking yellow or white, depending on the Amprey type he is at the moment; however, if he loses enough energy, he will start to turn gray from the ground up, becoming covered by more and more gray until his energy is entirely gone. Absorbing more electricity will recolor him, though his color may change depending on what he absorbs the electricity from. His uniform covers most of his body, though this is actually functional, as being around him without his uniform on can result in fatal electrocution. Weaknesses Electrolite's powers are nullified by electricity-proof materials, and being in water causes him to lose control of his powers. Electrolite does not have enough control over electricity to manipulate the full horse of electromagnetism. Planet and Species Information Electrolite is an Amprey from the planet Volron. Amprey are social creatures, and tend to gather in groups. They do not require food or water, and can sustain themselves on electrical energy alone. There currently exist 18 known different races of Amprey, one for each environment present on the planet. Volron itself is somewhat similar to Earth in size and diversity, and shares some similar enviroments; however, there are various differences in terrain sets. Volron's environments do not have any transition into each other, but abruptly begin and end along certain electromagnetic patterns in the crust. Volron itself is covered by an endless electrical storm, making everything on the planet either electrified or electricity-resistant. History Rebooted Season 1 * In Insert Horrible Title Pun Here, Electrolite was used to fight an energy alien. (Non-Canon) * In A Blade is a Blade, Electrolite was used to infiltrate the alien black market. * In Welcome to The Void, Electrolite fought Warlord Kroz. * In Ready To...Rock?, Electrolite was used to escape from the underground laboratory, and was later evolved to fight the Giant Mutant Ant. * In Fatal Light: Part 2, Electrolite was used to catch up to Dethrouge. * In A Sordid Story, Electrolite was used to fight a rogue Detrovite. In the episode's flashback, Electrolite was revealed to be the first alien Tech ever turned into. * In Absolute Knowledge, Electrolite was used to fight Obsidian Death reinforcements. * In Hope Nevermore, Electrolite was used to fight Moranna Ceres * In The Measure Of A Man: Part 1, Electrolite was used to fight The Puppet Master's superweapon. Rebooted Season 2 * In Old Foes, New Beginnings, Electrolite was evolved to fight an assassin's guild. * In Full Friction, Electrolite was used to storm the Obsidian Death's satellite station. * In Picking Up Steam, Electrolite was used to demonstrate the SpecTrix's abilities. * In If Earth Could Speak, Electrolite was used to survey the Obsidian Death Warships. * In Forever To Say Goodbye: Part 1, Electrolite was used to avoid a deadly fall. Star Spirit * In Lullaby, Electrolite was used to fight the Alien Spider Spawn. * In Stairway to Heaven, Electrolite was used to fight Aeron. * In Generations of Men: Part 2 Electrolite was evolved in a sparring match against Theo. Appearances Rebooted *''Insert Horrible Title Pun Here'' (Non-Canon Debut; Curzi Subtype Debut) *''A Blade is a Blade'' (Canon Debut) *''Welcome to The Void'' *''Ready To...Rock? (Evolved) *Fatal Light: Part 2'' *''A Sordid Story'' (Chronological Debut; Anpe Subtype Debut) *''Absolute Knowledge'' *''Hope Nevermore'' *''The Measure Of A Man: Part 1'' (x2) *''Old Foes, New Beginnings'' (Evolved; Dero Subtype Debut) *''Full Friction'' (x2) *''Picking Up Steam'' *''If Earth Could Speak'' *''Forever To Say Goodbye: Part 1'' Star Spirit * Lullaby (Star Spirit Debut) * Stairway to Heaven * Generations of Men: Part 2 (Evolved) Trivia * Tech has transformed into three variations of Amprey; a 'Curzi '''Amprey in the first half of season one, an '''Anpe '''Amprey during the second half of season one, and a '''Dero '''Amprey during season two. * Electrolite is the most used form in ''Rebooted, appearing in fourteen episodes and being used seventeen times. * Electrolite was Tech's first transformation. * Tech still uses the Dero subtype as his main Electrolite transformation in Star Spirit. Category:Tech 10 Category:Tech 10: Rebooted Category:SpecTrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Electric Aliens Category:Aliens in Tech 10: Rebooted Category:Earth-83 Category:Flight Aliens Category:Yellow Aliens Category:White Aliens Category:Tech 10 Aliens Category:Amprey